<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don’t want to be king without you by louisoikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665542">i don’t want to be king without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisoikawa/pseuds/louisoikawa'>louisoikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi is HOT, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is hot, they deserve better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisoikawa/pseuds/louisoikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically oikawa is from a royal family and iwaizumi is nothing but a servant but soon enough the boys realize they are indeed in love with each other but it is forbidden to have a romantic relationship with a servant let alone a boy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don’t want to be king without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever fic :) hope y’all like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a rather scary day for Hajime Iwaizumi his family had been invited to the oikawa castle<br/>
hajime was only 15 yet he knew his parents were going to offer him to the count in exchange for money and safety  thats what happens to almost every boy his age in this time<br/>
he didn't want to leave his home no kid wants that but he just accepted the fact that he will serve the count for most of his life<br/>
the oikawa castle was big (no shit sherlock) it had high ceilings all of them had some sort of drawing but hajime couldn't really see them since the ceilings were so high. he was holding his mother's hand for dear life thinking one of the guards was gonna snatch him away at any second<br/>
"this way" the butler said motioning for them to come he opened a door to a big dining room<br/>
you could see a man sitting at the very end<br/>
the butler bowed "your grace may i present the iwaizumis" he moved to the side<br/>
"you're late"<br/>
"your grace please do forgive us we ran into a couple...complications" hajime's dad said while bowing down<br/>
"please sit down" a beautiful tall woman walked in  "m'lady please you need to get some sleep" a worried old lady said following the tall woman "miya would you please escort our guests to their rooms" the butler nodded and started walking you into a big hallway<br/>
hajime was looking up trying to figure out what those weird drawings were when he heard his mom say "hajime stop looking up" her tone was rather scary he looked down and continued walking<br/>
they stopped at a door the butler invited them in hajime was about to follow his parents into the big room but the butler stopped him "i'm sorry but i'm afraid your son cannot join you in this room,lady oikawa does not like it when children ruin her sheets we do have a room for children he can stay there"<br/>
hajimes parents nodded and let him go with the butler<br/>
if felt like they've been walking for an hour "how big is this place" hajime wondered he was enjoying himself though he kept asking the butler questions about almost everything and the butler didn't seem bothered he answered truthfully he told hajime about the royal family and how old the building is it's safe to say hajime was quite excited to say at the castle he's never been to a place this big and beautiful<br/>
they entered a whole other building it was smaller than the one they were just in but still bigger than anything he’s ever seen they finally came to a stop the butler told him that all the kids who aren't royals stay in this room he opened the door but no one was there<br/>
"where is everyone"<br/>
"they are.....preoccupied"<br/>
hajime nodded and walked in he plopped his stuff down he looked around it was a big room with many beds each bed had a name tag on the front bed<br/>
he searched for one with no name tag scared he'd sit on another boy's bed.he sat down before he could even take a look around the door swung open a two boys appeared panting hajime flinched<br/>
"i beat you" a boy with black spiky hair said<br/>
"i went easy on you" the other boy declared<br/>
they both looked at hajime at the same time<br/>
"who are you?" the black haired boy tilted his head<br/>
"i'm hajime iwaizumi"<br/>
"i'm tetsuro kuroo"<br/>
"atsumu miya" the other boy said pointing at himself dramatically<br/>
"i didn't know master needed more servants" kuroo sat down on his bed which was quite close to hajime's<br/>
"i'm a guest here actually"<br/>
"we were all guests here once too dont flatter yourself" atsumu commented<br/>
"please excuse him...allow us to show you around" kuroo requested<br/>
hajime stood up and smiled<br/>
"but you must change first" atsumu added while handing him some clothes</p><p>hajime changed into them and they began showing him the place<br/>
"this is kuroo's favorite place to clean" atsumu mocked while opening the door to the ballroom<br/>
hajime's eyes widened it was huge a bunch of people were there all of whom looked like royals the three of them walked<br/>
"this place is magnificent" hajime confessed<br/>
"well the count sure does like to impress his guests" atsumu made known<br/>
a boy with dark brown hair walked past them getting the attention of everyone in the ballroom kuroo and atsumu bowed hajime stood there confused he felt something tug at his shirt it was kuroo which was his q to bow too<br/>
the boy gave them a smile and continued walking<br/>
"who was that" hajime questioned<br/>
"that would be the count's son lord tooru" kuroo answered<br/>
"you don't seem to be fond of lord tooru"<br/>
"is it that obvious" atsumu chuckled<br/>
"atsumu behave yourself" they all looked behind them to see the butler standing there with a frown<br/>
"my apologies father" atsumu mumbled<br/>
atsumus dad walked inside handing the royal guests drinks and food, and being an overall good butler<br/>
hajime didn't realize he was starting at oikawa until the boy waved at him hajime quickly looked away joining the conversation that kuroo and atsumu were having<br/>
"may i ask why do you not like lord tooru?" hajime asked<br/>
"because he and his family are cruel who torment their helpers dont even get me started on his father"<br/>
answered truthfully, hajime gave him a confused look "they all seem...normal" hajime stated<br/>
"well they're not."  kuroo snapped</p><p>“tetsuro calm yourself please not infront of our guests” there he was lord oikawa tooru walking up to them</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSHWHWIWH I OKAY BUT LIKE I DONT HATE THIS PLZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>